fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Denzel Crocker
- Live= - ▾= - Ages ▾= - 10= - 12= - 20= - 30= }} - Super= - Fairy= }} }} |caption = Mr. Denzel Quincy Crocker |aliases = Mr. Crocker Dr. Crocktopus |gender = Male |species = Human |age = 40 |birthday = May 13, 1962 |haircolor = Black |eyecolor = Blue |affiliations = Crocker family Norm the Genie |enemies = Timmy Turner |loveinterests = Geraldine Waxelplax (former) |occupation = Elementary School Teacher |homeworld = Earth |residence = Dimmsdale Crocker's House |interests = Fairy hunting Giving students Fs |goal = To capture a Fairy Get rid of Timmy Turner's Fairy God parents |parents = Dolores-Day Crocker (mother) Ricky (stepfather) |spouses = Princess Mandie (ex-wife) |children = Crockbot 9000 (adopted "son") |grandparents = Grandpa Crocker (grandfather) |godparents = Cosmo Cosma (former godfather) Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma (former godmother) |others = Uncle Albert (uncle) Alden Bitterroot (possible relative) |first = "Transparents!" |voiced by = Carlos Alazraqui |played by = David Lewis}} Denzel Quincy Crocker is the mentally unstable school teacher of Timmy and, like Vicky, is one of the secondary main antagonists in the show. Character Although most adults, even those as dumb as Timmy's parents, simply do not believe fairies exist, Denzel Crocker believes otherwise. He has been shunned by his colleagues and students alike, and yet despite his clumsiness, he is actually one of the smartest characters on the show. He has correctly second guessed Timmy's usage of his fairies a number of times, and has invented a number of devices that can actually sense magic and fairies, although they are usually destroyed by either Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, or Poof. He still lives with his mother, Dolores, and his house is decrepit and run down. Mr. Crocker's room is filled with photographs of wands, newspapers, and pictures of fairies. He has an old computer in the middle of his room which also has a web camera. Description With a hunch-back, an ear on his neck, horrible teeth, and a generally nerdy appearance, Denzel is described as quite hideous by normal standards, although on occasion some other characters (such as Timmy's dad) find him "gorgeous". Most characters regard him as completely nuts, even his own co-workers. Mr. Crocker has been known to join forces with other villains such as Vicky and Dark Laser, although it is almost always because he is looking for Timmy's fairies, and he usually just gets in their way. It should be noted that his teeth were once normal, but when he was having his memories of his fairies wiped, the beam reflected off an object and caused Mr. Crocker's teeth to become horribly crooked. Intelligence Mr. Crocker's intelligence is debatable, it seems to depend on if it is part of the plot. For example, if it has nothing to do with the plot he seems to be a numbskull (I.E. trying to make DNA scanners out of cooking impliments) while if it is part of the plot he seems to be a genius. For example, he can make revolutionary technology like portals to other dimensions, long range DNA trackers and a cold fusion generator that fits into the palm of his hand; he also knows how to link science and magic together, something Wanda claimed was impossible. Also, Mr. Crocker is almost always correct when it comes to finding out Timmy's actions with the fairies. In the episode "Birthday Wish!", Crocker almost immediately deduced that Timmy loaned his fairies to Tootie in an act of guilt. These brilliant deductions may not have to do with his intelligence at all, as Crocker never deduces these from obvious facts, but almost always random ones. His deduction of Timmy loaning his fairies, for example, was based solely on the fact Tootie's birthday cake's icing was hand-made (he believes nobody hand-makes icing nowadays) and he had previously ignored more obvious clues like Tootie's sudden popularity, the cake's size and the fact he was giving a gift to a child. Another example takes place in "Cosmo Con" when Timmy aces a pop quiz out of sheer luck and Crocker believes Timmy's fairies helped him. According to "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!", Mr. Crocker was a student at Dimmsdale University for four years, and worked on a study that attracted the attention of many wealthy investors and military men. When he gave his speech before the university however, he revealed he had been searching for fairy godparents, was convinced they existed, and that their power could be harnessed by torturing children. The investors laughed at his crackpot theory, Geraldine Waxelplax dumped him on the spot, and the money went to Sheldon Dinkleberg's parachute pants instead, thereby leading to Timmy's existence (a future bane on Crocker) when Dinkleberg dumped Mrs. Turner and Mr. Turner won her over instead. In "Remy Rides Again", he claimed he and Stephen Hawking were university room mates. In "Crocker Shocker", he gets cured of his obsession and doesn't believe in fairies anymore, although he relapses after he sees Fairy World with his own eyes. Personality When Denzel has anything involved with Fairy Godparents or suspects there's one around him, or even says the word, Denzel spasms three times (each spasm spoken with "Fairy", "god", "Parents") while saying 'Fairy godparents!'. His appearance isn't that of a normal human being, having an ear on the neck. Denzel is often considered insane due to his constant obsession of fairies. In his early childhood, Crocker was kind, brave and handsome. Due to losing his fairies, he is unattractive, having cricked teeth, a hunched back and his ears on his neck. If Timmy hadn't affected the timeline, Crocker would have been a handsome college professor. As in the case with Francis, A.J., and Chester in the episode It's A Wishful Life, this assertion is, at best, questionable as the alternate timeline presented was part of a test given to Timmy by Jorgen Von Strangle. In fact, it is implied The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker if Timmy hadn't revealed Denzel Crocker's fairies, Cosmo would have. He is mostly bitter about himself, and the world that mocks him. One of his goals is to achieve a New World Order, which he did for a short while anyway. His obsession for fairies is so intense that is used to power up the entire Fairy World, as seen in "Crocker Shocker". Background Denzel Crocker worked at a number of different schools and colleges before ending up in Dimmsdale Elementary School. He was once an aspiring professor for Dimmsdale University, but his proclamation of his belief in fairies led to him becoming a laughing stock in all the city of Dimmsdale. He was also kicked out of a New Baltimore community college for spending money on fairy tracking inventions. Even after landing a job in Dimmsdale Elementary, he was still scorned and laughed at by his colleagues, including Principal Waxelplax. Childhood In Crocker's past life, he was an adorable and kind child who enjoyed helping others. According to "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!", Crocker's mother was never around very often since she was always either bowling, skating, or working at an 8-track company. Also, according to "Manic Mom-Day", she was too busy writing a book on bad parenting. Because of this, along with an evil babysitter named Vic, he was very miserable. However his sadness ended after having received his own Fairy Godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. However, after Timmy time traveled to March 14, 1972, Timmy and Cosmo accidentally revealed Crocker's secret about his fairies in front of the whole town who had gathered to celebrate a day honoring Crocker, because of this Jorgen Von Strangle was forced to erase Crocker's memory of him ever having fairies and because of an overdose of forgeticen from the memory wiper, Crocker became horribly disfigured, the town's people who had now completely forgotten all the nice things that Crocker did with his fairies assumed that they must be an angry mob and chased him down. He remembers nothing but he finds a DNA tracker device that Timmy left behind in the past on which he wrote 'Fairy Godparents Exist' on the back before his mind was wiped, Crocker uses it to try and find real fairies. Timmy later wanted to return back to March 14, 1972, but he was stopped by two Jorgen Von Strangles (1970's version and current version). After that, the event ends with Jorgen and his other self dancing on the dance floor in a stereotypical 1970's style. Note: Before they even learned about this, Timmy and C+W were hummingbirds, and Crocker did not even understand C+W's perspective fairy world crocker always beleived . Professional life Crocker's life of a teacher is comical in a way that Timmy's principal, Geraldine Waxelplax beats him up for such situations such as going into the girl's bathroom. He had to switch jobs three times, changing into a door-to-door meat salesman and tour guide in the episode Nega Timmy and a crossing guard in the episode No Substitute for Crazy!. According to "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!", he has been working at Dimmsdale Elementary for at least ten years. In the episode "The Big Superhero Wish!", Crocker shows his knowledge of comic books, noticing by his costume that the Crimson Chin's archenemy, the Nega Chin, had disguised himself as the Crimson Chin. When Vicky ("The Baby-Shredder") and Francis ("Bull-E") gave him strange looks, he says that he's confiscated a lot of comic books. Family life Denzel Crocker's family includes his mother and his uncle. His uncle is obsessed with genies and owns a collection of lamps. One of which contains Norm, although he is kept safe so his craziness is stable. His mother is a polite person, once rich, and groovy, but when Crocker was young she was inattentive, much like Timmy's parents. Crocker's father is never seen in the series, not even in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker, where his childhood is revisited, suggesting Crocker lost him at an early age. This lack of a father figure is implied to be the reason Crocker quickly accepted his stepfather, Ricky (from "The Odd Couple") as his father and even wanted to play childish games with him. In "Bad Heir Day", Crocker also wanted to have a son, he even found Poof and adopted him,calling him D.J.(Denzel Jr.), but he found out that he as a fairy and, at the end of the episode he adopted Crockbot 9000 as his son. Future life In the future seen in the live action movie "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!", Mr. Crocker is still Timmy Turner's fifth grade teacher after thirteen years. Mr. Crocker correctly suspects that Timmy has been refusing to grow up and get out of school because he wants to keep his fairy godparents, and is more determined than ever to capture Timmy's fairies. He is seen in the promotional trailers using a fairy-capturing gun on Cosmo, Wanda and Poof.Hugh J. Wished for Crocker to fall in the ball pit and landed in The Turner's House. He is played in live action by David Lewis. Inventions Here is a list of numerous inventions that Mr. Crocker has employed throughout the series: *Anti-MindReading Helmet - A device for blocking mind reading thoughts (Seen in Mind Over Magic) '' *Heat-Seeking Fairy Suit - ''A set of goggles, suit, and plunger-shooter which can detect fairies or invisible kids. (Seen in Timvisible) *Crocker virus - A computer virus that can hack into other people's computers and record footage of fairies, and seek and destroy other viruses (Seen in Information Stupor Highway) *Magic Detectors - Devices used to sense fairy magic and where it's being used (Seen in multiple episodes) *Fairy Detector - Device that can hunt fairies and make fruit smoothies (Seen in Timmy TV) *Atomic Fairy Incarcerator (seen in A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!) References Category:crazy Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:School faculty Category:Characters voiced by Carlos Alazraqui Category:Mortals who have visited Fairy World Category:Main Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Crocker family Category:Movie Villains Category:Live-action characters